


Addicted to Simon Lewis

by lotsofcuddles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Daylighter, Downworlders, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, M/M, Nephilim, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Simon Lewis - Freeform, downworld, gayship, gayshipsareyayships, jace wayland - Freeform, jimon, post 2x10, the mortal instruments - Freeform, thirst, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsofcuddles/pseuds/lotsofcuddles
Summary: Follows the events of 2x10Simon starts getting attention from Jace all of a sudden





	1. Life as the Daylighter

Simon was happily sipping the right mixture of fresh pressed coffee and O negative he’d surreptitiously poured with the quickness that came from being a vampire, sitting on a chair right next to Java Jones truck in broad daylight. He’d missed this. Being out in the day, sitting outside and enjoying a beverage like a normal person or what the shadow world insisted on calling: a mundane. He got a text alert when he was halfway through his cup of bloody coffee. He checked to see who it was from. He was surprised to see it was from Jace:

Hey. How’s everything? Still OK with sunlight?

That was odd, Simon thought. Jace hardly texted him unless Clary was in trouble but a text this early and this casual was suspicious. Simon texted back:

Are you alright, man?

He sipped his coffee waiting for a reply but none came. He texted Izzy asking if Jace was alright. She called back right away.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“You know? I drank a lot of Jace’s blood that night. My venom affected him. I’m asking you because you know…?” he paused, pondering how to put it delicately.

“I get it. Thanks for the concern. I’ll tell you if anything is up and honestly, Simon, you don’t need to feel guilty. Jace did it to save you. He wouldn’t blame you even if something was up” she said.

“Yeah, thanks, Isabelle” Simon says and ends the call.

It’d been a couple of days since that night. He’d have been out here with Clary, grabbing breakfast if it weren’t for some security protocols that said shadowhunters stay inside the Institute unless they’ve been given outdoor assignments. Simon didn’t mind about it too much. He got to visit her inside the Institute. He’d been glad that he could meet up with his mother have lunch with her the day before. He didn’t see Maia at the bar the night before though. Probably with her pack helping out with nursing Luke back to health.

He’d finished his coffee. So he got up and was paying the food truck owner when he heard his phone ring. He collected his change and took out the ringing phone from his front jeans pocket and saw it was Jace. He answered.

“Why the fuck would you worry Izzy like that? You know she has vampire venom issues!” Jace practically shouted on the other end.

“Uh…” was all Simon could get out of his mouth.

“You should think about others before you open your big mouth, Lewis!” Jace spat and ended the call.

Simon didn’t know if he was supposed to be angry or curious as to why Jace was suddenly angry with him, who was texting him casually a few minutes ago. He couldn’t blame the guy. He’d almost died saving Simon, been ready to sacrifice himself but instead ended up being one of the reasons for so many downworlders dying, and to find out he wasn’t actually Clary’s brother. That guy’s life was a rollercoaster ride than his own. Simon went about his day not making a big appearance to the downworld in broad daylight.

It was half past one in the afternoon and he took a walk and tried to breathe in the air which he didn’t require to be alive or dead or whatever term explained a vampire’s existence. He’d not seen much with “the vision” after he was bitten and had started turning. He went to the biggest park in New York with his hoodie on and noticed things that weren’t visible to him before; faeries habituating trees, merfolk underneath the surface of the water. He had to admit, even though he wasn’t comfortable with how cocky and aware of how handsome and charming Jace was or for that matter any good looking guy, it was nothing compared to the beauty he saw in these downworld creatures. Male or female, the fair folk and merfolk had that had that allure that sort of drew your eyes. It was all happy thoughts and mesmerizing and the sound of flowing water under the bridge and all he could see was a couple of merfolk smiling and inviting him with their hands. He was on the banks and leaning towards the water and the merman and the mermaid had each placed their hands on his arms and tugging him. Simon was entranced by their blue-green eyes and couldn’t remember anything but wanting to get into the water with them. He feels the merman’s hand gliding upwards and gently playing with his hair and the mermaid was about to kiss him when he is yanked away forcefully back to the ground. He shakes his head and tries to clear his head and all his senses return in a couple of seconds. He sees Jace talking to the pair with agitation. He hasn’t taken out his sword or anything. Simon moves a little closer and hears what is going on.

“Oh come on, Jace. He’s a downworlders. What does the Clave care if he’s cavorting with two very good looking merfolk?” the mermaid asks as the merman eyes Simon and winks.

Simon feels a funny feeling in his tummy at the wink. Was he just attracted to a guy? Sure he wasn’t human but neither was he.

“The clave doesn’t. I do. He’s my…” Jace resumes for a beat and finishes with the sentence with “friend”.

“Sure he is” the merman sasses, now leaning on his elbows on the grass and flailing his tail fin in the air. So does the mermaid. Their lower bodies are a gorgeous combination of almost all the rainbow colors, Simon notices.

“You know, we miss you having you over, Jace. You’re quite the swimmer, if we recall, don’t we sister?” the merman says with reverie in his eyes.

“Oh yes, we do” the mermaid says eerily.

 Simon feels a shiver up his spine, but not a cold one.

Jace sighs and shrugs it off. “Those days are behind me. I know better now. Why don’t you swim off to somewhere safe? New York is ruthless, as people say”, he suggests.

“Oh this city can’t match us on that, believe us. Take care of your downworlders boyfriend. We don’t want making our dear Jace angry now, do we?” the mermaid says and her brother nods in agreement. They wave hands and go underwater in matter of seconds.

“What are you doing in the day in the park? Don’t you know how dangerous it is with these twisted merfolk and faeries?” Jace asks, growling.

Simon is still processing what the merfolk insinuated and just looks at Jace with dazed eyes.

“Simon!” Jace yells and Simon seems to function at the sound.

“What? What? I was just taking a stroll in the park. What is it to you? And why were you following me? Don’t deny it!” Simon speaks very fast, like a cartoon character.

“I saved your life. You don’t get to ask many questions” is all Jace says in reply.

They walk back and over the bridge.

“So what did you want from me?” Simon breaks the silence between them.

“What makes you think I want something from you?” Jace asks.

“Dude, I might be a newbie at this whole vampire thing but I don’t need fictional vampire powers to read your mind” Simon says.

Jace glances sideways towards Simon, contemplating how to say what he wants to say when his phone blares with the Institute’s ringtone. He checks the message and puts the phone back in his pants pocket. “Demon attack distress call. Meet me at Hunter’s Moon tonight at 8 and don’t tell Clary” He says and hurries off. He’s nowhere to be seen in mere seconds.

Simon isn’t dumb. He has a pretty good idea what this is about. Now that the lie about Jace being Clary’s brother is out he’s gonna suggest Simon stop seeing her as a favor in return for saving his life and making him the daylighter. He’s seen Jace in action and he’s faster than the other shadowhunters he’s met. He should probably learn a few karate chops just in case Jace decided to get violent


	2. Drunk Vampire

Simon could’ve learned a few self-defense moves from Maia but she was a hot head the past couple of days. It was understandable as she’d lost so many downworlders friends she’d known from months and years. He couldn’t show his downworlder face to her especially when he was supposed to be only out at night. Luke’s condition hadn’t improved. Currently Simon was staying with his mother. Now she couldn’t be suspicious of his behavior until he hid his stash of blood carefully. He’d just managed to throw the food his mom had prepared for him after she’d left his room. He was lying on the bed. His PC was still there. He switched it on and looked up tutorial videos for self-defense. He watched a couple videos about dodging attackers and how to protect oneself from potential rapists. Then he looked up some combat moves. With his heightened senses he remembered the moves shown by the instructor in the video and got ready to practice them.

Simon’s mother was sure she heard Simon grunting and furniture knocked over from the kitchen. She’d learned not to ask what was up with her son these days. Being home, eating, and doing what he loved; being in a band seemed to make him happy and she couldn’t ask him not to be. She’d not seen his best friend Clary much these days. He’d said that she’d gotten into some art school that wasn’t close to home. But she doubted her son’s crush on that girl had lessened.

After getting himself hit againstthetable a couple of times Simon seemed to get the hang of what was shown in the tutorial video. It was 5:45 pm and the sun was setting down. He’d told his mother that he’d be heading out at 6:30 pm. She’d asked “why” and “where” and he’d said he was going to meet his band manager Raphael about their next gig. He hadn’t met Raphael since the awful day. He’d called in advance and set up a meeting at Hunter’s Moon so that he can face Jace right after. He’d expected to meet an ever grim faced Latino but he was surprised as hell to see Raphael drunk, properly drunk, swaying his words at the bartender who wasn’t Maia. He caught sight of Simon and raised both his arms yelling “There’s my fledgling! NO! Not mine! Not mine.” He seemed to go into deep thought as his grin vanished for a second. Then he looked up again as Simon approached him and sat next to him.

“A drink for my vamp champ here!” Raphael hiccupped.

Simon waved his hand to the bartender. He wasn’t gonna be drunk when he’d meet Jace.

“Heyyy, Raphael, amigo! What’s going on? Why are you drunk, dude?” Simon asked.

“Apparently I can’t love a shadowhunter. Magnus says I was just high on her blood” Raphael managed to get the words out coherently.

“What? Who’s blood?” Simon asked, shocked.

“You know. Raven hair, beautiful eyes, a whip in her hand” Raphael took a sip.

“You’re in love with Izzy?” Simon wasn’t surprised. He’d had a crush on her ever since she met her. Now he put two and two together and realized why she’d asked him to bite her and said she was joking when he was shell shocked, a few weeks ago.

Raphael was looking into his glass and then said “yes” somberly.

“Aww, that sucks for you, buddy. You’re not the first guy to get your heart broken under her high heels” Simon put a hand on Raphael’s shoulder for support and he expected a snarl from the other guy but he didn’t seem to mind.

“You know what? I don’t need a shadowhunter. I can be happy with my own” Raphael said.

“That’s the spirit!” Simon didn’t even know Raphael was even capable of loving anyone but himself, always taking care of his hair, and meticulously wearing suits and jackets.

“Yeah? How about you come back to my place? I have some very freshbatches of blood stashed in my fridge. Not even a day old” Raphael offered.

Simon didn’t know how to comprehend that. Was he inviting him over to his house as a friend or as more than a friend? But most of his brain was thinking about the fresh batch of blood he was offered.

“I’d love not to turn away your juicy offer but I said I’d meet Jace here in an hour. So…” Simon thought Raphael would understand.

“So what? Fuck the shadowhunters. All they do is use us for their convenience. They might make the law for us but they don’t own us. I’m going home whether you’re coming or not!” Raphael turned in his chair and instead of getting down he was falling and thank to Simon’s quick reflexes he was caught before he hit the floor.

“Man! What are in those drinks?” he asked wondering what would make a vampire drunk so much.

“Pixie blood” the bartender answered.

Screw Jace and his perfect face. “Okay! I’m coming with you. Now where’s your house?”

After a lot of getting the wrong streets Simon managed to drive his van to the correct address in the next hour but not before Raphael made a fuss after walking a little away from the bar, saying “My mother always told me not to get into a stranger’s van!”

Simon had to convince him that he wasn’t a stranger quickly reminding him of how he took him in and let him stay at the DuMort when he turned, so that people on the street wouldn’t glance more than they did since Raphael had no sense of volume as he almost shouted all his words.

Now he seemed to have hit another level of cloud nine or whatever because he was singing in Spanish and surprisingly he didn’t suck at it. If only Simon was petty enough to record this on his phone but he let him be because it seemed like a bitter heartbreak from the way he was behaving. He parked in an alley which seemed like no one would bother roaming in, mundanes or otherwise. He put Raphael’s hand over his shoulder and dragged him to the door to a very fancy apartment building where not many people seemed to live.. He saw a keypad beside the gate.

“Hey! Raphael! What’s the code to your building, man?” Simon asked.

Raphael mumbled a set of numbers and Simon jabbed the respective buttons.

“I’ll be changing that code. I’m not stupid!” Raphael sniggered and went silent all in a couple of seconds.

“Okay, man. I won’t be stealing from you or anything but, yeah sure” Simon replied as they made their way to the elevator.

“Oh Simon, Mr.Goody-two-shoes-Simon! You’re so young” Raphael looked at him when they were in the elevator.

Simon didn’t know how to respond to that. So he just stood there supporting his fellow vampire against him and wondered how old Raphael must be.

“And naïve!” Raphael almost snarled but he must have been thankful for being brought to his house. It was on the fourteenth floor. They made their way to the door and Simon fished out the keys from Raphael’s jacket pocket and opened the door.

They stumbled and finally plopped on the sofa. Simon took in his surroundings and this was way better than DuMort; less museum-y and more posh.

Raphael seemed to remember his offer, so he got up steadily enough, and went to the fridge and came back with a decanter and placed it on the coffee table.

Simon saw the dark red liquid inside the crystal and his fangs came out instinctively. Raphael did not fail to notice that and smiled at it.

“You have to learn to control that as much as you can” Raphael advised.

“Sorry” Simon apologized.

“You don’t have to apologize to me” Raphael said. His tone wasn’t serious. It was more affectionate and Simon couldn’t tell what he thought of that. So he turned his attention to the blood. Again.

Raphael seemed to be more conscious of his surroundings. He poured the blood into two glasses and pushed one towards Simon. Simon grabbed it as if it was meant to slide into his palm.

Raphael chuckled at the amused expression Simon featured on his face at the feat he’d just achieved.

“So why were you going to meet that insufferable blond boy at the bar?” Raphael asked.

Simon looked up from the rim of the glass, three-fourth of it already empty. “I don’t know. I thought he was gonna tell me to stay away now that we know that he’s not Clary’s brother. He seemed so off when we met this afternoon.”

“Hmm. Off, how?”

“I don’t know. He chased away a couple of merfolk siblings when were in the park” Simon had finished the glass of blood.

“Hmm. You’re dating Clarissa Fairchild?”

“Well, not exactly. We kissed a few times and that’s it. After all those years of pining it should’ve been amazing finally being with her, I mean it is amazing, but I don’t know man. IT’s not everything I thought it’d be” Simon said, staring at his empty glass.

“Do you think you might not be straight?” Raphael asked, almost straight faced, before tagging swig of blood, blinking for a long couple of seconds.

Simon looked perplexed, eyes wide at what Raphael meant but it wasn’t a shock to hear it but more surprised at who was talking about sexuality with him. “Um, I’d like think I’m not into labeling myself like that” Simon answered.

Raphael’s eyes hovered over Simon’s face for what seemed like forever. “Hmm” was all he said in reply as closed his eyes, and lay back on the sofa. Simon glanced up and down Raphael. If he were asked how Raphael looked like to him, he’d probably say ‘a very dangerous, refined, tasteful, and a handsome guy’. He was aware he wasn’t drunk to blame his thoughts on.

“Hey Raphael” Simon said.

Raphael opened his eyes. He peered at Simon.

“Do you like me?” Simon asked.

“I tolerate you” Raphael answered.

“That’s not what I meant” Simon said.

“If you’re asking that I’m attracted to you, no. If you’re asking that I might have more than friendly feelings towards you, then yes” Raphael said.

Simon was more confused than ever. “What do you mean?” He enquired further.

Raphael would’ve huffed a breath of air if he hadn’t been a vampire for decades. “When I was turned, there was nobody that I can turn to. I hated myself. If it wasn’t for Magnus I wouldn’t be here. A similar situation, I presume you and I have also been in” Raphael paused for acknowledgement.

Simon nodded.

“He’s been a carer for me through so many years. I’ve had my Christianity. I’ve seen my former family grow old and die. But he’s always been there for me in times of dire need. He sees me as one of his children. As a warlock he can’t have any. He’s not only that and he’s more than a friend.”

“Magnus is your lover?!” Simon asked in confusion and a little disgust.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Not everything is sexual, Simon. I meant he’s like a guardian to me. He’d not agree it to anyone’s face. Hell! Even I wouldn’t, normally. But that’s that” he waved his hand in the air.

“So you mean to say you care for me but like a sugar daddy and not a boyfriend?” Simon asked.

Raphael seemed puzzled. “What?”

“You do offer me blood all the time like you’re taking care of me. You’ve given me a place to stay, and clothes. You’ve met my mom. And you ask me the occasional favor, getting very close to my face, even though its murderous” Simon reminded, grinning cheekily.

“Would it be bad?” Raphael asked.

“What?” Simon asked, still smiling.

Raphael studied Simon’s face; all young and spunky behind the eyes. “Nothing” he said as he thought what his mother or sister would’ve said if he’d introduced Simon as his boyfriend. He knew how they’d reacted. Sadly he couldn’t do that even if he wanted to. Not because he was afraid what Simon might think but because his family was almost gone. His sister in her sixties who hardly remembered she had a brother.

“So you _want_ me to be your boyfriend?” Simon asked.

That was the end of the unusual encounter and conversation as the secondary effects of pixie blood kicked in and Raphael dozed off to another world, thinking about his family.

Simon realized Raphael would never acknowledge what went on here once he was sober. _That’s okay by me. I got fresh blood and did not have to see Jace’s face_ , he thought, as he lay back too, without checking his phone for missed calls or text messages.


End file.
